1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to advertising signs and more particularly concerns a sign having a plurality of photovoltaically powered flashing lights which draw attention to an advertised message.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a generally accepted merchandising principle that a sign having flashing lights is particularly effective in drawing the consumer's attention to the displayed message. Various types of flashing advertising signs are well known in the art. Some advertising signs have characters comprised of flashing light elements. Such signs display a flashing message which alternates between on- and off-conditions. In order to produce this effect, relatively large amounts of voltage are necessary. Other types of flashing signs have a message comprised of opaque letters upon a transparent or translucent panel. A light source is alternately flashed on- and off-behind the lettering to produce a backlit display. Yet other types of signs are comprised of opaque lettering on an opaque surface periodically illuminated by one or more light sources. With each type of sign, enough light must be generated to illuminate the lettering or message significantly brighter than ambient conditions in order for the message to be seen.
Such signs are generally powered by external batteries, generators, or house current. As a practical consideration in retail establishments, batteries and generators are unacceptable and flashing signs generally require a power cord which may have to span great distances from the point of use to a receptacle. The use of power cords presents an additional expense and may create tripping hazards as well as an untidy appearance.
A solar powered illuminated sign is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,172, wherein solar cells, acted upon by outdoor lighting, generate electrical energy which is stored for night-time use. However, it is unlikely that a solar cell small enough to be associated with an indoor display could produce enough voltage to illuminate an indoor sign significantly above ambient conditions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an indoor advertising sign having flashing lights to attract consumer attention.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which is self contained and requires no external power supply.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which is durable and amenable to low cost manufacture.